1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for activatient and deactivating electrical devices, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for activating electrical devices in the presence of motion and deactivating electrical devices in the absence of motion for a period of time. Additionally, a noticeable indication is produced when these actions occur.
2. Description of the Related Art
Basic motion sensor operated light sources and electrical devices are known in the related art. Generally, these apparatuses automatically activate a light source or electrical device when motion is detected within its range. These apparatuses can also deactivate the light source or electrical device when no motion is detected for a specific period of time.
The existing apparatuses of the related art have brought about a certain degree of convenience and protection for individuals, particularly the elderly. However, the apparatuses of the related art have often failed to signal when they have activated or deactivated a light source or electrical device. The apparatuses fail to provide a visual or audible indication that the light source or electrical device has been activated or deactivated. Furthermore, the apparatuses of the related art do not have backup or failsafe components that take over in the event that the primary apparatus fails.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved motion sensitive control apparatus which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.